backyardfanfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Hornean
Welcome Hi, welcome to Backyardigans Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Andrew page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) RE: ?? What do you mean? BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 03:08, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Hello. Hi. I'm Punchcar63. Since my ideas didn't mix with yours, I decided to make my own ideas instead. Like this. https://backyardfan.fandom.com/wiki/The_Backyardigans_2.5 Punchcar63isback (talk) 04:06, September 12, 2019 (UTC) Ban Can you please unban me on the Backyardigans wiki? I made one meme page that should have been on my blog instead of the mainspace. I was banned for three months but I disagree with this. Austanime trash (talk) 23:48, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Hello, Hornean! I was just asking for help on The Magic Shcool Bus Rides Again WIki and noticed you were here. Please leave a message on my wall. Hey Hornean. Rogueforvogue here. I was going to ask for help on my wiki- its been pretty vacant recently. Rogueforvogue (talk) 11:32, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Hi just to alert you there is an unaccepable user Shregg We love us to other anime Future Pleace hi it's the blocked user's return, LittleFluff 02 (talk) 15:55, October 28, 2018 (UTC) gimme a backyardigee cake slice OHAI TEIR Sincerely, LittleFluff 02 (talk) 12:55, October 29, 2018 (UTC) The Backyardigans kaleidoscope promo Hornean, do you want to create a homemade Backyardigans kaleidoscope promo as an Adobe After Effects file? No thanks. And please click on the signature button to let users know you typed in the messgae.--Hornean (talk) 20:09, January 7, 2019 (UTC) can tyrone have a twin sister instead of younger? he has been through too much. Can't do that. You're not permitted to edit characters that has been made by a different user.--Hornean (talk) 01:38, January 15, 2019 (UTC) can u make me an oc thats their little brother. Sorry. No can do. But please click on the signature button to let users know you typed in the messgae.--Hornean (talk) 05:25, January 15, 2019 (UTC) How come nobody can be older than tyrone bro austin is look at the sizes in pictures Can I add pages about the pilots and 6 seasons listing them or something? Like, make a Season 1 page,etc. No thank you. And please click on the signature button to let users know you typed in the messgae.--Hornean (talk) 02:15, January 21, 2019 (UTC) Some fanon article made earlier, not sure if that is allowed. Is the following article allowed? If you feel like you got to do something irrational Like learning a skill you can never apply We can sing you a song that's completely irrational A sweet little number we like to call Pi It's a whale of a song, so we'll just do part one If you want, sing along! It's irrational fun Tell your friends they should give it a try π is equal to 3.14159 265 35 897 93 23846 264 338 3279 5028841 971 69 39937510 582 0974944 59 23078164 06 286 20899 862 803 4825 3421 170 679 821 480 8651 328 230 6647 093 84 460 95 505 82 23172 535 940 8128 4811174 502 84 10270193 852 1105559 64 46229489 54 930 38196 442 881 0975 6659 334 461 284 756 4823 378 678 3165 2 7120 19091 45 648 56 692 3 4603 48610 45 432 66482 1 3393 60726 02 491 41 273 7 2458 70066 06 315 58817 4 8815 20920 96 282 92 540 9 1715 36436 78 925 90360 0 1133 05305 48 820 46 652 1 3841 46951 94 151 16094 IRRATIONAL numbers are ones that can't be calculated as a ratio of two integers. Irrational actions are ones that aren't logically connected to a person's goals. By singing this song, you can experience both kinds of irrational! MUSICAL NUMBERS probably emerged as a synonym for "songs" in the musical theater tradition, where each song, reprise, and incidental music is assigned its own number, to minimize confusion in the orchestra pit. PI IS A BRIDGE BETWEEN OPPOSITES. Pi achieves what no rational number can do — it mathematically connects circles with squares. PI IS A SYMBOL OF HOPE — of the hope that other irreconcilable realms can be bridged. Is there a way to build a connection between heaven and earth... or between men and women? The key, as pi teaches us, is to give up being rational. PI IS GOD'S PRIVATE PHONE NUMBER. It takes an eternity to dial, but he picks up right away. MEMORIZING PI is not actually necessary. We memorize hundreds or thousands of digits as a demonstration of our mastery over the numerical world. Six digits of pi is enough precision for any real-world calculation. With 50 digits of pi, you could calculate how many protons fit in the entire visible universe. GREEKS invented the pi symbol thousands of years ago as part of their alphabet — and still use it today! Sorry. This is not allowed.--Hornean (talk) 14:59, April 23, 2019 (UTC) Introduction Why, hello there Hornean, it's me, Alivia! How's it going? - NicoKnees123 Hi im glad to be herePancakeChihuahua (talk) 22:57, November 11, 2019 (UTC) Birthdays When are the Frontyardigans' birthdays? - NicoKnees123